The Health Sciences Library proposes a project (HSL/MEDLINE) to mount a subset of the MEDLINE database on a library minicomputer. The subset contents will include all MEDLINE journal titles currently held by the Library. The MEDLINE subset database would be available online, free of charge via direct-wired and dial-in terminals, to all campus faculty, students, clinicians, researchers, and staff. Goals of the project will be: to provide convenient access to current medical information as indicated in the UMAB IAIMS strategic plan; to develop a "user-friendly" interface which will allow end-users to carry out searches; to develop materials and to train end-users in searching techniques; and to evaluate the system and its use. Three years will be required to complete project tasks. The Library will procure a DEC VAX 750 minicomputer with approximately 1800 megabytes of storage and the UNIX operating system. BRS/SEARCH software will be mounted and NLM MEDLINE records will be loaded. Users at several test sites on campus will be trained and given access to the database via existing terminals and/or microcomputers. Training and administration of the database will be modified based on experience at the test sites. Access will then be provided to the entire campus community. At the conclusion of the three-year period, support for continuation of the project will be assumed by the Library and the University.